This application is related to acoustic inkjet printing system and more particularly to an acoustic inkjet print head with an integrated RF generator and integrated power RF amplifier.
Distribution of RF power to multiple loads required power splitters to reduce power loss. As the number of output and loads are greater than a few, the cost and space of power splitters become non-economical and bulky. Therefore it is difficult to integrate to a MCM (Multi Chip Module) or IC. In some applications when the output number is in the dozens, splitter and transmit solutions are no longer viable due to low power efficiency as well as the cost and space problems.
It is an object of this invention to eliminate the high power dissipation to substantially improve the efficiency and reduce the cost. It is another object of this invention to integrate the RF signal generation onto the print head. It is yet another object of this invention to eliminate the non-uniformity of the print quality.
According to the present invention, there is disclosed an acoustic inkjet print head which locates the RF generator and amplifier at the load location for directly driving the load. In so doing the power distribution medium, e.g. transmission line, and any power divider device are eliminated. The overall power efficiency can be near to the high efficiency amplifier. In the case of Class-E, greater than 90 percent efficiency can be easily achieved. Due to the miniaturization of components the high efficiency power supply can be shielded effectively to minimize EME and can be further integrated to a MCM or IC.